I'm in love with the Pearl of Seaford
by AllisseLove
Summary: Kim go to school at the Swathmore Academy, She's best friends with Claire. Ones the beauty pageant comes. Kim walked to the shell and walk against Jack. Jack fall in love with the blond beauty, after that day Jack is completely out the world. Kick story! Bad summary. R&R!
1. The first meeting

**Hey, hey, hey!**

**I'm back with the new story!**

**Enjoy this first chapter! off I'm in love with the Pearl of Seaford.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It or something ells!**

* * *

Summary: _Kim go to school at the Swathmore Academy, She's best friends with Claire. Ones the beauty pageant comes. Kim walked to the shell and walk against Jack. Jack fall in love with the blond beauty, after that day Jack is completely out the world. Kick story! Bad summary. R&R!_

* * *

**The first meeting**

**Kim P.O.V.**

Pretty, nice, beautiful, smart, amazing, talented, rich and the list goes on. So is my life now.

I'm Kimberly Anna Crawford. I'm fifteen years and I go to the Swathmore Academy. My best friend is Claire Anderson. We both love fashion and shopping, but we both have differents.

Like:

_1) I love doing karate and she don't_

_2) I don't hate Seaford High School and she does_

_3) I don't think or say I'm the prettiest girl_

_4) She loves to irritate people_

and why things more. Sometimes we come in fights, but we are still best friends.

I walked to my locker. 30, 29, 28 bingo! Yeah my locker number is the 28, but someone stood against my locker I think it's Daniel. "Daniel?" I ask. He turned to me "Yeah who ells? Forrest Locker the 28?" **(Hey remember that last line? wink, wink)** I fake smiled and said "Can you please go, I have to put my books in my locker." He signed and stepped away. "Thanks" I said and opened my locker. I put my books in my locker and grabbed my bag.

"Hey girl!" Claire greeted me. "Hey" I greeted back. "Shall we go to the mall today? Buying something's" she ask me. I nod and said "sure lets go" and I closed my locker.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

"Hey guys" I greeted them when I walked in the dojo. A couples of 'Hey, sup, Yo' came. I put my stuffs in my locker and Jerry ask "Yo Jack, Ya really sure you don't like Lindsay?" "Hundred present!" I said to him. "Okay..." He sang. He don't believe me.

"Wow Look a big toilet is in the center off the mall!" Eddie called.

We all looked at the window and Milton said "Eddie that's a shell" "For what?" Jerry ask. "Pearl off Seaford Beauty Pageant" I read on the sigh from the sigh up table.

"Ohhh there are pretty, pretty girls. We are going to check it out!" Jerry said.

Jerry walked in the mall and flirted with some girls. "you know, I don't wanna go. I promised Julie not to look at other girls" Milton said. "By the way do you guys have a idea for a project from school?" "Is it from health?" Milton ask him. "No history, help please!" Eddie begged us. "Nah sorry dude you have to do it by your self." I told him. "Milton" he said with puppy eyes. "Fine!" Milton said.

I shook my head and walked back and practice with the dummy.

"Where is Jerry?" Rudy ask. "out side flirting with girls." I said.

"Urg, seriously I hate that you guys are growing up." He told us. "Why?" Eddie ask. "Well years ago you aren't interested in girls and now you guys are interested in girls" He told Eddie. "But it doesn't mean that we let you down" I said to Rudy. "Plus not all off us are busy with girls now." Milton said. I kicked the dummy.

"Jack ,Get him inside" Rudy said. I signed and walked out the dojo.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

"So he was saying that, I was really pretty, smart and love my personality." Claire told me. "Really?" I ask, and she nod. We walked to the center and saw a big shell. "Beauty pageant sign in" was written on a piece off paper "Come lets sign in!" She grabbed my wrist and we walked to the desk and Claire signed us both in.

We continued shopping until Claire's phone went. "Urg Honey I have to go, my mom wants me home or I have to sleep outside" Claire said when she read her text. "Is okay honey. I'll see you later at school okay?" "Okay, Cheek kiss" Claire said. left, right, left. "Later girl!" I said as she went out the store.

I grabbed my shopping bags and walked out the store to the center. I walked against someone and felt on the ground. "Ohhh sorry" I apologized to the person. I looked at the person and saw he had amazing brown hair, beautiful brown eyes and a fantastic smile "It's okay" The boy said. "I'm sorry I should have watch were I was going" I told him. I tried to get up "It's okay... Here let me help you" He held his hand out and I took it. I brushed my self off. "Thanks for helping me" I thanked him and gave him a smile. "No problem" He smiled back at me. Ohhh man he is so cute!

I looked at my watch it was 8:00 pm. "Shoot I have to go" "It's okay" The boy said. "Thanks again." "Maybe I see you around..." He said and smiled ohhh his smile again. I bite my lower lip and said "Yeah maybe you will" I grabbed my bags and walked home.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

I walked to Jerry's direction when I walked against a girl. She was so beautiful! Her sunny blond hair shined in the light. Her nice brown eyes. Her sweet smile. Her amazing voice. Was like angels were there. When she had to go I realized that I still have to go to Jerry, but he wasn't there anymore. When I turned around I saw the guys looking at me with a creepy smile. "Hey guys" I said.

"No Hey guys, what's up whit you and the blond?" Eddie ask. "Nothing, I was walking to Jerry and walked against her." I told him. "Yeah sure." They said. "Anyways practice is canceled cause my mom want me home earlier cause she want me to cook" Rudy said. We all nod and I turned back to the dojo and grabbed my stuffs. "Dude do you like her?" Milton ask me. "No, I don't even know her." I told him. He nod and walked out the dojo. I walked out the dojo 5 minutes later.

On my way home I thought about her only her. I opened the door from my house and yelled "Mom I'm home!" and I walked in my room. I threw my stuffs by my door and took a quick shower. I got changed in jogging pants and no shirt. I felt on bed and thought about the girl.

'Maybe I'll see her at school...' I thought. I smiled when I thought about that and closed my eyes and felt in sleep.

* * *

**Okay here is it! The first chapter!**

**I hope you like it! There is going to be more! **

**Maybe Claire and Kim are not liking each-other anymore or worse. **

**Maybe someone get jealous, or something ells... so there are reasons to review! and keep reading! **

**I promise there will be allot off kick moments, but in this chapter I couldn't put allot in it. **

**Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! **

**Please Review! **

**I hope that I'll get tons off amazing reviews! **

**So please, please I beg u all. Review?**

**Love you all!**

**xxx**

**AllisseLove**

**Ps. I'm sorry for the grammar or the spelling is wrong, but you all may know English is not my main ****language! **


	2. Where is she?

**Hey, hey, hey!**

**I'm back with the new chapter!**

**Thanks allot for the great reviews! **

**I really love them! Keep it up!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It or something ells!**

* * *

**Where is she?**

**Jack P.O.V.**

"Jackson wake up" My mom called me. I groaned and said "coming" I rubbed in my eyes and opened them. I looked at the time it was 7:00am.

I signed and stood up and walked downstairs. "Morning sweetie" My mom greeted. "Morning my son" Dad greeted me. "Hey big bro" My little sister Lesley greeted me. "Morning" I greeted them. I kissed my sisters forehead and sat down. "Slept well, my boy?" My dad ask. I nod and eat my break fast. When I was done I stood up and walked to my room.

I got changed and brushed my teeth, grabbed my school bag and walked downstairs. "Bye!" I yelled and left home and walked to school. "Yo, Jack! wait up man!" Jerry yelled at me when I was walking. I stopped and said "Hey Jer." "Sup man" he said and we continued walking. "Good you?" I ask. "Better you know yesterday when I flirt with the girls?" He ask and I nod. He continued "Well one off those girls ask me out yesterday to go on a date tonight at the movies WOOW!" I bro hugged him and he said happy "The J-man is back!" I only laughed.

We walked in school and I went to my locker. I grabbed my books for the four lessons that I have today. I stair at the doors waiting for the girl from yesterday.

"Jack?" ask Lindsay. "Jackie?" she hit my shoulder. "YO JACKSON!" She shook me why yelling my full name. "What!" I ask irritated. She played with her hair and ask "wanna go out tonight?" I shook my head and said "No thanks." She let her hair go and ask "Why not?" "Cause I have other plans" I told her and I looked back at the door. "Why are you looking at the door?" She ask. "Why do you care" I snapped.

She breathe hard in and said "Don't you dare to snap at me!" "To late I already did" I told her and smiled. "Jackson Brewer, I'm so mad so I hate u and never talk to you again" She turned and walked away. I know that she will come back kissing my cheeks and face saying 'Jackie, I can never be long mad at you' and if she don't then I'm doing my happy dance that she finally realize that I'm not interested in her.

The bell rings and up to History. Yeay! not! The teacher is horrible and strict!

I sat on the back row. When the teacher came in the class. We watched a movie. I don't know what about the movie was. I only thought about the girl from yesterday.

* * *

**Claire P.O.V.**

I walked in to school and saw Kim by her locker. "Hey girl!" I greeted her. She turned and we hugged and she said "Hey" "Short day huh?" I ask her. "Yup only till 12" Kim said smiley. "Did you bought something ells yesterday when I was gone?" I ask. Kim shook her head "No, I left the store and walked home." She said.

"Okay so I'm going today back to the mall to get a flawless dress. Wanna come two?" I ask her. She thought for a while and then smiled "Sure" she said. "Yeay!" I cheered. Then the bell rings. "Urg I have math" Kim said and stuck her tongue out. "Awww good luck darling I have English." "Thanks" Kim smiled and went to her math class.

I tuned back and walked to my English class. When I walked in some peoples sat on their places and chatted a bit. I sat next to the window and grabbed my English. "Good morning class" Miss. Averts greeted us. "Good morning Miss. Averts" We greeted her back. "So today I don't feel like giving a lesson, so I decide that we have a talk hour with each-other." Miss. Averts said. We all nod and I raised my hand. Miss pointed to me "Well yesterday Kim and I signed up for the Pearl of Seaford Pageant" I told. "Ahhh, here in the mall right?" She ask. I nod.

* * *

~Time skipped

**Kim P.O.V.**

The last bell rang. I went to my locker and put all my stuffs back. "Hey girl, ready to go?" Claire ask me. I closed my locker and said "Yup lets go" and we walked together to the mall.

We walked in the center and Claire said "I'm hungry shall we go something to eat?" I nod and ask "Where are we going to eat?" "To a fancy restaurant" She answered me. I nod and she grabbed my wrist and we walked in to the restaurant. "Table for two" Claire said to the waiter. He nod and said "fallow me" We walked with him and sat near by the window. He gave us the menu cards. "I will like to have a healthy sandwich with no butter and a light coke." Claire ordered "I'll like to have a fruit salad with no dressing and a coke please" I ordered. He nod and took our cards and walked away.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

I'm done with school today. I walked to my locker and opened it put my books in it and then someone slammed my locker shut. I looked at the person and it was her again. "What do you want?" I ask irritated and opened my locker door she closed it again **(remember? that from Clash off the Titans? hint, hint Jack and Julie talk? except that line what Jack said) **and I rolled my eyes and Lindsay said "Jackie I'm sorry, I can never be that long mad at you"

See I told you guys. "So, you still wanna go out with me?" she ask hopefully. "Sorry Lindsay I can't I already told you that" I told her. "Why not? Do you have a other date?" She ask. "No, I have to teach some new kids from my dojo karate" I said and opened the door again and then she closed it... again. "Would you stop closing my locker I have to get my bag" I told her.

I opened my door and grabbed my karate bag and closed the door. "Yeah sure you teaching new kids karate, I think you have a date with a other girl that's hotter than me. Just tell me the truth!" Lindsay told me "I am telling you the truth!" I said. "Oh okay you not telling me. Fine! I will ask Brody" she told me and turned. She turned back and said "Oh and Jack, I hate you. I never going to talk to you ever again!" and then walked away.

I shook my head "Don't she take a break?" Milton ask me. "No. Everyday the same thing." I said. "Dude she likes you..." Milton paused and continued "A lot" I nod and walked out the doors. "So how was with Eddie yesterday?" I ask "Well, we got started but then Eddie said he was hungry and went to Phil's and came back with falafel balls and then I had to go home so we are finishing it in Phil's today" Milton told me. "Okay, I have to teach" I said. "Good luck the new one is strong." Milton said. "Who?" "Ohhh a girl" Milton said. I raised a eyebrow.

"Never mind" Milton said as we walked in the dojo. Then I ask something I never thought I would ask "Did you saw that girl from yesterday at school?" Milton smiled brightly and said "Are you having a crush on her?" I shook my head and said "Just asking" "Uhu... Umm no your crush wasn't at school" Milton said. I know he was teasing me with saying 'your crush'.

Where did she go to school then? I ask my self. Probably not to Seaford high. _See Jack you like her. _I'm not liking her! _ohhh yeah you do! _Stop it! _then why are you thinking where she go to school and why did you thought about her all day yesterday? _Cause I want to see her again. _and then what's next then making out? _

"Who's crush?" Eddie ask. I shook my head. Shoot. Jerry and Eddie where walking inside. "Ohhh, my" Milton lied to them. Jerry said "Dude you have Julie" "I know that, but technically you are dating with your crush." Milton said. "Okay I'm so confused!" Jerry said. "Gahh, come on Eddie we have to go to Phil's" Milton said.

I walked to the locker room and changed in my Gi and walked back. "Where was that about?" Jerry ask me. "Ohhh, nothing." I lied.

Before he could ask something ells some karate students walked inside. "Hey sensei!" They greeted me. "Hey, Angelo, Damiën and Max" I greeted back. It's teaching time for me. Back in my head I was still thinking about her.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

We looked for our dresses. "Kim what you think?" Claire came with a white dress. "Ummm... no. It's too simple." I told her. "Okay this take hours, lets do this we pick two cocktail dresses for the speech and one dress for the entry. That we like and change in it and see how it looks" Claire said. I nod and walked around the store.

* * *

**Claire P.O.V.**

I walked around the store and found a amazing Pink cocktail dress. It has a glitter top and some glitter on the dress self.

The next dress I saw had a nice color orange cocktail dress it has a ribbon. I really liked it. Now next to the other dress. I found a nice red strapless dress. I really felt in love with that one. I walked to the changing room and saw Kim also walking to one.

First I dressed in a orange dress. I walked out and saw Kim in a Purple cocktail dress. "Nice Kim" I told her. She smiled and I ask "how do I look?" "Well I'm telling the truth, the dress is okay but the color is just wrong." She told me. I smiled and nod. We got back and this time was the pink dress. I walked out and Kim was also done. She had a red cocktail dress. "To red" I said to her "Yeah I guess this is not my color. And your dress is amazing!" She told me. I smiled and the we go to our last dress.

* * *

~Time skipped

**Kim P.O.V.**

Wow we are finally done with finding dresses. I was sitting on a bench with Claire when her phone went. "Hello? Hey mom, oh okay, yeah okay, yeah I see you in ten bye!" she said. "Have to go home?" I ask her. She nod. "Is okay. I'll leave soon too." I told her. She smiled and cheeked kissed me and said "Bye see you at school" and she walked away.

I was about to stand up when I heard...

* * *

**Whaahaha, **

**A cliffy! So I hope you guys like this chapter. Lindsay came in it irritating Jack. Hehehe ;) **

**I'm sorry there wasn't Kick in it. I know next chapter there will be some Kick moments. So how do I know that? I have already a beginning for the next chapter. **

**So reasons to REVIEW!**

**Please do!**

**I hope we can reach the 20 reviews or more! **

**Please Review! **

**Love you all my dear readers! **

**I hope that I can update soon! **

**xxx**

**AllisseLove **


	3. Meeting you again and some hard times

**Heya I'm back**

** and wow when I looked at my mail box I had 24 unread messages a lot of u liked/fallowed and most important reviews me! **

**I really wanted to thank you all! **

**I hope we can go to the 29 or even more. **

**T****hat will make me happy, but I will shut up now and let you read the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer I don't own Kickin it! Or something ells that I forgot!**

* * *

**Meeting you again and some hard times**

**Kim P.O.V.**

I was about to stand up when I heard "Ow! Look where you are going sweaty boy!" it was Claire. I grabbed my bag and walked to the direction where Claire went.

Claire was already gone. I stumbled over something. I was thinking I was going to fall well this is going to leave a scar. I thought, but the weirdest thing is that my fall never came. I looked up and saw the boy from yesterday. His eyes looked at me. "Hi" I said while biting my lower lip. "Hey" He said. We where still in the same position. I got out his grip and said "Thanks for catching me" I smiled a bit. "No problem." He said while he was smiling.

He stood in the front off me. "What just happened?" I ask him.

"Oh just Claire" he said. "Oh and I'm Jack" He introduce him self. He held his hand out.

"I'm Kim" I said while taking his hand and shook it.

"JACK! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING WITH HER!?" A girl yelled at him. Jack groaned and said "Lindsay what are you doing here? I thought that you was on a date with Brody?" She said "that's tonight, I'm here because I'm going to said that I'm not mad at you anymore, but then I see you with this-" "Excuse me! These this has a name too you know" I said pissed. "I DON'T CARE JUST STAY AWAY FROM MY GUY!" She yelled at me. "Your guy? Don't let me laugh. Okay that's a lie, and I know that. I have one reason to tell you have a date with a other guy, so if you are dating him then you are cheating on him. So there's no reason to yell at me that I have to stay away from him" I told her and when I told her that she was speechless and I smiled. "URG! you get this one, but I will be back! you, you Rich Witch!" She snapped at me and walked away.

I looked at Jack and he kinda shocked. "Jack?" nothing "Jack?" still nothing. "JACK!" and I clapped with my hands in the front off his face. "huh?" He ask. "You okay?" I ask him. "Yeah just you are the first girl who actually beat Lindsay with words." He told me. "Um, thanks..." I said I walked behind Jack when I heard. "Yo bro! Everything okay?" Some Latino ask and ran with a nerd and a African boys out side. "Yeah everything is okay, Jerry" Jack said.

"Ohhh Kim this are my friends, Jerry (The Latino), Eddie (African) and Milton (The nerd)." He introduce me to his friends. I looked behind his back and waved at them.

"So Jack back to the subject. What did Claire to you?" I ask him not leaving behind him. "Oh I walked against her and she said 'OW! Look where you are going sweaty boy!" He told me. "Yeah Claire could be sometimes hard" I said to him. "Sometimes? Every time when we see her she giving us names." Eddie said. "Why?" I ask them "She hate us and we hate her" Jerry said. I nod slowly. "Because we go to Seaford high and she goes to Swathmore Academy" Milton told me. "Oh, look that make more senesce!" I said while snapping my fingers. "Claire just hate you guys because she thinks that she is better than you all" They nod and Jerry ask "So mamasita? Where do you go to school?"

I bit my lip. "Please don't hate me if I tell you where I go to school." I begged them. "Are you so afraid for our reaction?" Milton ask me and I slowly nod. "It's just about the clothes I'm wearing." I told them. "Oh is that why you hide behind Jack?" said Eddie. I nod ones again. "We not going to hate you. We promise. Guys Wasabi?" Jack told them. "Wasabi!" The guys said. "You can tell now." Jerry said. I signed and leaves Jack's back and looked at them. "I'm going to Swathmore Academy" They all gasped.

"I see that you guys need time for it. Anyways if you guys don't like it I'm cool with it. Oh and plus it was nice to meet you all" I said.

I grabbed my bags and walked out the mall.

* * *

**Milton P.O.V.**

"I'm going to Swathmore Academy" She said. We were all shocked. When she walked away Eddie said "For a Swathmore girl is she really nice to us" I had to nod in agreement. "I think it's an act we don't know if she is like that." Jerry said. "Well I kinda met her yesterday. I walked against her and she wasn't mad and said that it was her fault" Jack told us. "A act!" Jerry said bored. "Jerry do you think every student from Swathmore hate us?" Eddie ask, Jerry nodded fast. "dude she's acting like that she don't have friends." He said. "And if we trust her who knows what will happen! Maybe she would tear us apart or use one off us as slave. My point is that she act that she has no friends and I know rich girls having always friends!" I said while looking at the group.

"Jerry I think it's more than having friends." I said to him, I looked at Jack. "Dude don't tell me you like her!" Jerry said. "Me! Liking her no" Jack lied so good as he can for Eddie and Jerry, but I knew he has some feelings for her. Jerry just nod and said "You betta be not liking her." and he walked away with Eddie. Jack signed and walked to the bench behind the dojo.

I fallowed him I sat next to him and he ask "Why do I have to like a girl from Swathmore!" I signed and said "Jack it's fine with me. You know we cant stop you from liking her" "Yeah but Jer and Ed does" Jack mocked. "Yeah but we know Jer dated ones with a Swathmore girl and she cheated on him." I told him. He nod and said "yeah I know that, Jerry was so sad three weeks long" "I'm just thinking he's afraid it will happen to you also" I said on logical term.

"I know but still, I see something different in this girl" Jack said. "What go you mean?" I ask him. "It's like that she isn't proud that she goes to Swathmore" He told me. "Why would you think that?" I ask him he looked at the air and said "Well I saw in her eyes that she really liked you guys." "How did you saw that" I ask "Well normal a Swathmore will call us names or making fun off us and when we said that we went to Seaford high she didn't left or did those things." Jack told me. I nod, it was true what he said and I know Jack can handle her.

Jack stood up and said "I'm going home. I just want to blow off some steam while destroying a lot off dummy's" He walked away. I just sat there and then Lindsay came to me. "What's wrong with Jackie?" She ask. I got up and lied "Oh I don't know, but I guess he's confused." and I walked away.

"YO! Milton!" Jerry called me when I entered the dojo. "Where is Jack?" Rudy ask me. "He went home." I told him. "But he need to teach this students!" Rudy said. "I'm sorry but Jack don't feel well right now" I lied to him. "Oh okay, class practice is canceled cause sensei Jack don't feel well." Rudy told them. They nod and grabbed their stuffs and walked out. "I have to go too, I need to study" I told them and left the dojo.

* * *

**Jerry P.O.V.**

When Milton left Eddie said "But what were you saying after Jack can't date a Swathmore?" "Well, umm..." I said. I looked down and played with my fingers.  
"Well..." Eddie said waiting for my answer. "Hey look there is a bird" I lied tying to get away with it. "Jerry you don't get away with it." Eddie said. "Oh man!" I said in frustration. "What's wrong?" Eddie ask "Ya can trust me. Ya know that"

He's right I told him a lot off my secrets and he didn't told one off them to somebody. I took deep breath and said "He can't date or like her, because..."

I took deep breath ones "Because..." Eddie said. "Because I'm I... I... I-I mean I- " Eddie slapped me and I spilled it out and said "I kinda like her"

* * *

**MUAHHAAAHA!**

**Again a cliffy ;D**

**I'm sorry but I felt like doing that.**

**Oh la la I see in the coming chapters DRAMA! XD **

**What will be Eddie's reaction?**

**I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Review! Please!**

**Please let it be a bunch of Swasome reviews that I always get from you all! **

**Love you all if you will do that!**

**If you love this story then review! :D It make me happy!**

**I'm going to post somewhere in the weekend an other one and one off my famous story I have written I Never Forgot You (INFY) for short :D I am now busy with it! :D So have your eyes open!**

**Love you all my peeps!**

**Review!**

**AllisseLove**


	4. Fight, Friends and Songs

**Hey,**

**Sorry I didn't upload sooner! **

**Cause my 'work' was really hard for school. **

**and had almost no ideas!**

**but the good thing is that I'm back!**

**I hope you Like it!**

**OMG thanks for the reviews! 34! Lets try to go to the 50!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It or the song!**

* * *

**Fight, Friends and Songs **

**Jerry P.O.V.**

"Dude you can't like her, you said it by your self I never going to fall for a Swathmore again!" Eddie told me. "Do you think I will forget it" I ask, he gave me a look that says 'really Jerry'. "Dude if Jack finds out then who knows what can happened." Eddie said. "Plus you said she act that she is nice and don't have real friends and try to tear us apart if she will be friends with us." Eddie remind me. "And how can you like a girl who you only met 15 minuets ago." Eddie ask me.

I shrugged and said "I know her, she was a friend off Marry and kinda liked her but shook it off and now I saw her again she was really cute and a beautiful girl. I'll explain" I looked down and started to tell Eddie everything in a flash back:

* * *

_It was a sunny day, I remember that day really good._

_Marry and Kim were talking while they where sitting on a bench. I walked to Marry and kissed her. "Hey babe" I said "Hey sweetie" Marry said. "Who's that mama sita?" I ask her. _

_"That's Kim she's a friend off mine" She told me. "Hey I'm Kim, you must be Jerry" Kim told me. I nod and she said "I have heard a lot about you." I smiled at her and when I looked at her I saw an Angel, it was like her blond hair was glowing gold in the sun and her smile was so nice. Marry said "Hey there is Trent, I have to get my book he borrowed it." she stood up and walked after him and talked to him. _

_"So do you have a boyfriend?" I ask her. "No, I'm waiting for the one" Kim told me. "And the boy would be like?" I ask. "Sweet, nice, funny he have to trust me, maybe but I'm not so in about it, maybe really good looking" I just nod when she said that. "Do he have to be strong?" I ask her. "I guess, I'm not in to boys now. My heart is broken by a idiot. So I'm done with boys for now." She told me. Then she stood up and said "Well I have to go, it was nice to meet you Jerry" That was the last thing Kim said to me. That day..._

* * *

I finished "Okay she seemed nice in your flash back" "Yeah, but I was you know not that smart that I am now." I told Eddie.

Eddie just rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

I was sitting on my bed with my guitar in my hands. My dog Jackson lied next to me.

I played something. I put my guitar on my bed and I walked to my mirror. I sat on a chair and looked in it. I signed. I told Jackson "Hey Jackson, do you know what kind of question I ask my self when I look in the mirror?" Jackson shook his head. "Is this really me?" I ask. I turned back to Jackson. I got some inspiration for a song and grabbed a paper and a pen and wrote down:

* * *

_When I see my self in the mirror_

_Is this really me?_

* * *

I looked at him and walked back. I hugged him and said "Ohhh Jackson, I wish I could be a normal girl who isn't rich and goes to Swathmore." He just looked at me. "it's just I may think I like Jack" I said, he looked at me and I ask "what should I do Jackson?" "Woof!" said Jackson. "I actually don't like who I am now." I said. While lying down. Jackson licked my hand. I smiled when I though about Jack.

* * *

**Claire P.O.V.**

URG! That guy can't even look where he's walking!

Three nails off my right hand are broken! I'm now in my room. Looking in the mirror. While brushing my hair. "Okay pretty, pretty girl in the mirror. It are just your amazing nails that are broken and not your pretty face. So go to sleep and be pretty, pretty tomorrow." I told my self. I stood up and walked to my bed and the sleep to fast over.

* * *

**~Next day**

I woke up the sun was shining trough my curtains. It was Saturday. I looked at the time and it was 9:30 am. I texted Kim asking if she wanted to go to the mall to get a manicure and that our hair can be cut. What? We and with we I have to say I have to be flawless for tomorrow!

I stood up and grabbed a pink dress a black belt and some black flats. I walked to my bathroom I washed my face got changed and then I decide that I'll straight my hair. I put some mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss and walked out my room and walked down stairs.

Nobody was home now so I grabbed a banana and then my phone vibrate. I grabbed my phone and saw it was a text from Kim saying 'sure meet me 10 by Phil's' I groaned and I was wondering why Kim wanted to be there. "woof!" "Ohhh Hi Chester!" I greeted my Labrador. "Don't worry honey I'll be home soon, mommy have to be pretty." I got to face him and said "and when mommy is back she have some falafel balls for you" he liked me when I finished my line.

I grabbed my keys and my credit card and walked out house. I walked to the mall and waited out side Phil's waiting for Kim.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

I stood up and dressed in light blue shorts and a crème shirt with a flower on the right sleeve. I put some make up on, only mascara and lip gloss. I grabbed my phone, sunglasses and credit card and walked down stairs. I grabbed my white flats said bye to my parents and grabbed the keys and walked out home.

On my way to the mall. I thought about the boy Jack. If I hear or think about him, my stomach is filled with butterflies. I came by Phil's and saw Claire talking to Milton. Wait Milton!? I came closer and heard "You nerd! Don't even talk to me or I tell something to your girl-" okay not talking "Claire!" I yelled interrupting her. "Honey!" she said and hugged me. I hugged back but not like I always did. I felt bad for Milton. "Come we have to go. My mom reserved already by the manicure we can't be late." I told her to stop scaring Milton.

She smiled and turned to Milton and said "I'll get you later, Loser" I grabbed her wrist and dragged her away. I looked back and mouthed to Milton 'I'm sorry' he just nod. "so what was that about?" I ask her when we are out Milton sight. "He walked against me and didn't said sorry, then we fight a bit I told that his girlfriend was ugly and he said I don't care that she not that beautiful that so stupid why do u girls always have to put make up on. You make your self uglier and destroy you beauty. Then we fought again till you showed up" she told me. My eyes went bigger than normal and we reached the manicure.

"Claire for the next time, if you get irritated by someone from Seaford high then ignore them. You are too amazing for them." I told her when my hair gets a cut and while my nails getting clean. "Urg but they are soon irritating me." Said Claire.

"Urg Claire your better than them don't ruin your personality." I said to her. "I don't ruin my personality." Claire said. "Thanks Hun" she thanked Ali when she is done. She paid her.

Claire walked to me and said "Oh and they are ruin my personality honey." "How?" I ask her. "They are talking to me!" Claire snapped. "Then don't come in their way if you can't stand them out" I said. "But where ever I go they are at the place" Claire cried. "Look I know you don't like them but please stop talking about them!" I said. Claire's mouth stood open. "Why are you protecting them?" Claire ask. I looked at Claire and said "I'm not protecting them I just don't hate them." Claire laughed playfully and said "Ohhh Kimmy, Kimmy, Kimmy." She stopped for a minuet and then said "you are in love. See your blind you cant think even what's good and what's wrong" "I am not in love!" I snapped at her.

Claire looked at me pissed and said "Well if you don't then stop acting like a crazy stupid friend then good bye! I'm going home to take care off my dog and I'll call you tonight to hear an apologize missy!" Then she walked off mad.

I signed and looked in the mirror. "Hon can I tell you something?" Clarissa my stylist ask me. I nod "Hon I don't think Claire is a real friend of yours." "You have no idea. what she will do" I looked at the woman and said "Well I don't know... sometimes I'm glad to be her friend but sometimes I don't like to be one of her friends." She nod and said "you are done look what a beauty you are!" I looked in the mirror and smiled. "Thank you so much Clarissa!" I thanked her and she smiled.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

I walked in to Phil's. I saw Eddie and Milton sitting by a table. I walked to them and said "Hey guys." "Hey Jack" They said. I sat on the other bench and faced them. "What's wrong?" I ask them. "Ohhh nothing." Eddie lied to me. "Claire just talked to me again." Milton said. "What? when?" I ask him. "like one hour ago." Milton said.

"The J-man is in Phil's! WOOW!" Jerry came in. He grabbed a chair and sat down by our table. "What's that's smell?" Eddie ask. "My new cologne" Jerry said and grabbed it and sprayed it. "Dude I don't need to smell like your cologne" Milton said and I nod in agreement. "Hahaha" we all groaned as we turned to the reception. There stood Claire. "What is she doing here?" I ask them. "Maybe she know that Phil have the amazing falafel in town" Milton suggested. I held my shoulders up. "Put this in a doggy bag you, 'cause this is for my dog" Claire said.

We all turned back and I wanted to say something but then Claire came in our side.

We all looked at her and she said flirty "Hello Jerry," Looked at the group and she glared at Milton. She continued "I wish that I could stay, but my poor dog is starving" She showed the bag with falafels. Then she said nice creepy voice. "woop"

and walked out Phil's.

I opened my mouth but then again someone said "My poor dog is starving... woop, who sounds like that?" but this time it was filled with discussed. We looked at the person and saw Kim.

* * *

**Ohhh how will they react?**

**Kim and Claire have a little fight... **

**Sorry if the spelling is wrong cause I rushed a bit because I didn't upload in 2 weeks I'm so sorry!**

**not my best work I guess but**

**Any way**

**REVIEW!**

**Please Review and make me happier!**

**Love you all!**

**AllisseLove **


	5. Friends? or not?

**Heya sorry it took me long to update**

**but I'm back now with an new update!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE! There will be some swearing on this chapter and allot off drama! kinda sweetness on the end... **

**Thanks for all your reviews! Love them all! for the next chapter I hope to be somewhere in the 60 reviews! **

**But here is the next one!**

* * *

_I opened my mouth but then again someone said "My poor dog is starving... whoop, who sounds like that?" but this time it was filled with discussed. We looked at the person and saw Kim._

* * *

**Friends? or not?**

**No one P.O.V.**

The guys looked at the blond girl. "What did she do now?" Kim ask the boys. "Oh just, bothering us and by the way thanks for the save earlier today." Milton said and smiled at her. Kim smiled and said "No problem." There was a silent. "Do you want to join us?" Eddie ask hopeful. "Ummm, if it's okay with you all then sure." Kim said to Eddie. "I'm okay with that." Jack said, Milton nod and Jerry said "Whatever" Kim looked at him and Jack said "He don't have his day." Kim nod slowly and said "I'm going to grab a chair." Before the blond could move Jack said "Ya can sit here next to me on the bench." Kim smiled at him and sat next to Jack.

"So do you come here all time?" Eddie ask. Kim after a silence. "No, not really" Kim answered while looking down. "You okay?" Jack ask her. It took a while for her to response. "Yeah, I'm fine" Kim lied to them. Milton looked at his watch and said "guys it's 2:00 we have to practice in ten minutes." Jerry stood up and said "Later" and walked away Eddie ran after him.

Jack and Milton shook both their heads and stood up. "Wanna come with us?" Milton ask the blond girl. He knows that Jack would like that and this chance will come maybe one time in his life. "I don't know." Kim said. Jack was about to open his mouth when Kim continued "Jerry and Eddie might not like me so why should I go." Jack sat next to her and ask "Why would you think that?" Kim looked at Jack and said "I know Jerry a little, he used to date with Marie but she cheated on him with Trent, and he may now thinks that I'm the same girl like her and that I want to tear you guys apart and ruin your friendship. And Eddie is just begging cool to agree with him with every single word he say." Milton and Jack looked at Kim and Milton said "Yeah, it's true what you said but still. I guess that you can kick his butt." Kim laughed and said "No, I don't think so"

Jack grabbed her wrist and pulled her up and said "Well why don't we just find out" he dragged her to the dojo. He opened the door and said "Well this is our dojo." Kim looked around and saw Jerry and Eddie looking at her. Rudy walked out his office and ask Jack "Jack what is the name off your girlfriend?" while he pointed at Kim. Jack and Kim looked at each-other and said both the same time "No, we aren't together." Rudy looked from Jack to Kim and did that five times then he said "you guys will be a cute couple."

Jack and Kim blushed both and didn't looked at each-other. "But to the point you are join this lesson today?" Rudy ask Kim. Kim slowly nod and said whit sarcasm "yeah, I'm going to do karate in my shorts and shirt that will work." "I have some extra clothes" Jack said and he walked to his locker. The blond nod slowly and said to her self "awkward..." "Here" He gave Kim some jogging pants and a Bobby Wasabi t-shirt. "Thanks" and she smiled at him and walked to the girls changing room.

"Okay boys we have to practice allot, because we had to stop early last time." Rudy said and looked at Jack. Jack rolled his eyes and saw that Kim was walking out the changing room.

The group warmed up and then the went to work. Kim walked to the dummy and beat the crap out off it.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

I kicked and punched the dummy. I blow some steam off. A hand came on my shoulder and saw it was Jack. "Poor dummy, he get kicks and punch from a girl" Jack said. I turned to him. We faced each-other and I said "Well, better the dummy than a real person who I wanted to kill very badly right now" Jack nod and ask "I see but don't you want to talk about it?" "Look Jack I'm not a girl who talked about her problems." I told him sweetly. It may came wrong out my mouth but he understood it gladly. "I understand it, but if you change your mind then I'm here for you." Jack said, I nod and turned back to the dummy, but I didn't beat the dummy.

I signed and walked back to the bench. I sat down and looked at the sparring between Milton and Jerry. Milton flipped Jerry and said happy "HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS!, I think I've become a man! I need to tell my dad!" and he ran out to the changing room. "Blondie!" Jerry called me. I looked at him and he said "spar" I stood up and walked to him.

We bowed and he said "So Blondie, what's your plan?" I rolled my eyes at him and he threw a punch and I blocked it. "Stealing my friends?" He ask me while he tried to kick me. I jumped and he grabbed my hand when I came down. "Telling to your friends that I'm stupid, making me a fool in the front of my friends, steal on of their hearts and break them?" He ask still and he flipped me but I landed on my feet.

I threw a punch and he caught it and ask "Or cheat on them with a other boy only to have-" He didn't finished his line because I grabbed with my other hand his arm and flipped him. He landed on the ground and I said "No, no, no, no and I am not a slut and I'm not like Marie!" the last four words I yelled at him.

Everyone looked at me and at Jerry. "Why would you think that I would do that?" I ask him. "Because you are friends with her!" Jerry snapped and I yelled "I was her friend! WAS! but it doesn't mean that I'm like her or the other Swathmore students!" "you have a f*cking awesome life!" Jerry yelled at me. "Awesome life!? You called my life awesome? I'm rich, yeeeyyy... not! I'm not happy with my life okay!" I snapped at him. "How can't you be not happy?" Rudy ask me. I turned to him and said "because they always wanted to use rich peoples, because of their money!" I turned to the door and ran out the dojo.

I sat on a bench behind the dojo. I let tears fall. I hate to cry! it shows weakness. All I want now is just begging alone. "Kim?" I looked behind me and saw Jack. Shoot! "Go away" I said mad and not looking at him. "Are you crying?" He ask me. I heard footsteps and that two strong arms were hugging me. Bringing me close to him. "No, I'm not crying. Just letting my tears down." I said. "Kim, can I ask you one question?" I looked at him and he continued "Why aren't you happy?" "Allot of reasons but I don't want to talk about. It's to, stupid." I told him. "Nothing is stupid, I will listen" Jack said. "It's just that every one think that rich people are the same if you know what I mean, but I'm way too different" I told him. "And... does this all have a good side also?" He ask me. I shook my head. "Really? What about Claire?" He ask me. I crossed my arms and said "We kinda had a fight today." Jack just nod and ask me "Not a real friend?" I nodded and there was a silence.

After fifteen minutes I stood up and Jack looked at me. "I think I'm going home, but first I have to go back and change." I said and signed. Jack nod. I walked back to the dojo and went to the changing room. I changed back in my clothes and walked out the dojo. I saw that Jack was talking to a officer and I walked to him and he said "I know Joan, thanks" "you welcome buddy, but I have to go or my boss will firer me." Joan said. She walked away and Jack saw me. He smiled at me. "thanks for borrowing you clothes Jack" I thanked him, while giving his clothes back and kissed his cheek and said "I have to go, maybe I see you tomorrow here in the mall, because off the beauty pageant." "you on the pageant?" he ask surprised. I nodded and said "Claire... but have to go now bye!" and hugged him and he hugged me back it felt so good to be in his arms and I walked home.

* * *

**Nobody P.O.V.**

Jack and Kim didn't knew that someone spied on them.

The person was angry. Why did this have to happen? the person ask him self.

They kissed on the cheek and hugged for dang 3 minutes! I hate seeing that!

* * *

**Here is the chapter!**

**Sorry for the wait I hope it is good! **

**Guess: who is tha person?**

**Review!**

**Sorry if there are wrong spellings in it! I wrote this in a rush cause I didn't update in forever! **

**Review! please you will make me happy!**

**Love you all!**

**AllisseLove**

**Ohhh and for I forget, please read my new story called 'G****imme an Awk- gimme a -ward! What do you get? Awkward...'**

**Byeeeee**

**Love you all!**


End file.
